helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Niigaki Risa
|image = NiigakiRisa-May2017.jpg |caption = Niigaki Risa, May 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 154.5cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2001-present ( years) |agency = (2001-2012) (2012-present) |label = Zetima, UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Tanpopo, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Athena & Robikerottsu, ZYX-α, Happy 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu |blog = |join = August 26, 2001 |graduate = May 18, 2012 |debutsingle = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ |lastsingle = Ren'ai Hunter |sig = Gakisan autograph.jpg |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Niigaki's Autograph |twitter = }} Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙, born October 20, 1988 in Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese actress and former pop singer managed by . She is a former fifth generation member and leader of the pop group Morning Musume under Hello! Project. She was also a member of the group Tanpopo, the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, the leader of Athena & Robikerottsu, as well a member of the shuffle units Happy 7, 7AIR, ZYX-α and H.P. All Stars. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto. Niigaki was the sub-leader of Morning Musume from 2007 to 2011 while Takahashi was leader. After Takahashi graduated, Niigaki Risa inherited her titles as the leader of Morning Musume and also the leader of Hello! Project. On January 2, 2012, it was announced that Niigaki would graduate at the end of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~. She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18 at Nippon Budokan alongside Mitsui Aika. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Niigaki Risa was born on October 20, 1988. 2001 Niigaki joined Morning Musume as a fifth generation member along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Ogawa Makoto. Morning Musume producer Tsunku said he chose Niigaki because she "shined during the final studio recording" for the audition song that all the finalists had to sing. She debuted on the group's 13th single, "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" alongside her fellow generation members. 2002 Her first appearance on a full-length Morning Musume recording was on the album, 4th Ikimasshoi!. In June, she also debuted in a shuffle unit, as part of Happy 7, coincidentally with two other members of her generation (Takahashi and Ogawa). Niigaki participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members, titled Angel Hearts. She also participated in another drama, Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de. Niigaki also received a part in the movie Tokkaekko alongside other Morning Musume members. It was released on July 17. Later in September, all of the fifth generation members were placed into subgroups. Niigaki was placed into Tanpopo as a member of the third generation, along with Konno Asami. The new grouping released only one single before becoming inactive. Niigaki continued her career in Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003. Niigaki also released a joint photobook with the rest of the fifth generation members. On December 14, the movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari was released in theaters, in which Niigaki played the minor character Kawaguchi Ako. 2003 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Niigaki was placed into Sakura Gumi and they released two singles before the two groups merged together once more. Niigaki was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 7AIR. 2004 Niigaki performed alongside the entire then-ensemble of Hello! Project in a single, large shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, releasing one single with the unit, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". She released her first solo photobook Niigaki Risa. 2005 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Hello! Project Akagumi as a member of Morning Musume. She also participated in two radio shows, TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu and Hello Pro Yanen!!. 2006 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Wonderful Hearts as a member of Morning Musume. Niigaki released her second solo photobook Amanatsu on June 25. 2007 Niigaki was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai along with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki and Kusumi Koharu. The unit was created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary. Their first single, Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA, was released on January 24. On June 1, following Fujimoto Miki's resignation from Morning Musume, Takahashi Ai replaced Fujimoto as leader, while Niigaki took Takahashi's place as sub-leader. On May 27, Niigaki released her third solo photobook Isshun. Following Tsuji Nozomi's pregnancy announcement, Niigaki took over the role of Athena in the animation series Robby & Kerobby. In October, Niigaki was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika, as well as Nakajima Saki and Okai Chisato of ℃-ute. 2008 On April 25, Niigaki released her fourth solo photobook Happy Girl. It was announced in July that Niigaki and fellow Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai would play the '80s J-pop duo Pink Lad' in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yū Monogatari. From August 6 through August 25, Morning Musume, along with members of the Takarazuka Revue, performed a version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, with Niigaki playing the Prince. On August 26, Niigaki became one of four members to remain in Morning Musume for seven years or more (the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and fellow fifth generation member Takahashi Ai). 2009 On January 17, Niigaki and Takahashi became the longest serving members in Morning Musume history, breaking the four year old record set by Iida Kaori. In 2009, Niigaki was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. It was announced by the official Anime Expo website that Morning Musume would be attending the annual anime convention in Los Angeles, California in July. Niigaki and the other members were guests of honor at the event. In an interview at the convention, Niigaki revealed that her favorite anime was Sailor Moon, stating that "we copied the hairstyles and had a 'Sailor Moon' playhouse in kindergarten." She also said that "the movies that Disney makes are full of dreams, but when I have children, I'd like them to know about war, the pain of death and such things, so I hope they will watch anime." 2010 On July 14, Niigaki released her fifth solo photobook Alo!-Hello Niigaki Risa Photobook -MAHALO-. It was announced in that Niigaki would be starring in a movie called Gekijoubon Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D as one of the main characters. The movie would star Niigaki along with Nakajima Saki of ℃-ute and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano. 2011 On the January 9, fellow fifth generation member Takahashi Ai announced that she would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of their autumn concert tour on September 30, making Niigaki the new leader of both after Takahashi graduates. Niigaki would become the member with the longest tenure in the groups history, and the first leader to have once been the youngest member. On August 26, Niigaki and Takahashi reached 10 years in Morning Musume. Niigaki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume ninth generation members, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. 2012 On January 2, it was announced that Niigaki would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the last day of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special on May 18 at Nippon Budokan. Niigaki Risa would conclude activities in Morning Musume and Hello! Project by promoting "Ren'ai Hunter" and the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special. On February 7, she announced a solo fanclub tour held on April 21 and 22. On February 17, Niigaki opened an official Ameblo blog. On April 27, Niigaki released her sixth and last solo photobook ASCENSION. On May 6, it was revealed that Morning Musume's eighth generation member Mitsui Aika would graduate alongside Niigaki. Mitsui would graduate from Morning Musume due to an ankle fracture which was always under strain due to dancing, especially during concerts, and she had been on hiatus since May 2011. Niigaki and Mitsui both graduated on May 18 at Nippon Budokan. While Niigaki left Hello! Project entirely, Mitsui remained a member. At the time of her graduation, Niigaki was the longest-serving member of Morning Musume with 3918 days, or 10 years, 8 months and 22 days. Michishige Sayumi inherited Niigaki's leadership and later broke her tenure record on October 12, 2013. In May, Niigaki starred in a movie called Tobidase Shinsengumi!, which opened in spring 2013. From June 6 to July 10, Niigaki starred in the stage play Minori.Official Gekijyo Page 2013 On March 2 and 3, Niigaki participated in Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA along with Hello! Project and other talent. From March 16 to 20, Niigaki starred in the stage play Zettai Kareshi, also known as Absolute Boyfriend, as the lead character Izawa Riiko. The stage play is based on the manga of the same name by Watase Yuu. On July 15, Niigaki held a dinner show titled Niigaki Risa First Summer Casual Dinner Show. On December 3, it was announced Niigaki would participate in the stage play Anta Jutte Motta?, which ran from March 6 to 18, 2014. 2014 On February 1, Niigaki held a live titled Niigaki Risa Spring Live 2014 ~Gakisan wa, LIVE Banchou!~ at Duo MUSIC EXCHANGE in Shibuya, Tokyo. On March 22, Niigaki held another live under the same name at FANJ twice in Osaka, Japan. The live was released on M-line Memory Vol.14. On April 23, it was announced Niigaki would be starring in a horror movie titled Black Film."映画決定！！" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2014-04-23. It premiered in theaters on January 24, 2015."映画「ブラック・フィルム」完成披露上映イベント決定！！！" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2014-12-01. From December 3 to 11, Niigaki starred in the stage play Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto, along with Kikkawa Yuu, Aikawa Maho, Yamaki Risa, and Yamagishi Riko. 2015 On October 1, Niigaki starred in an single-episode mini drama for Otona e Novel."☆テレビ出演情報☆" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2015-09-30. 2016 From March 16 to 21, Niigaki starred in the stage play adaptation of the manga Akatsuki no Yona as the lead character Yona."舞台「暁のヨナ」ヨナ役は新垣里沙！松下優也、北村諒、木村達成も出演" (in Japanese). natalie. 2015-10-20. 2017 From April 15 to May 7, Niigaki starred as the character Sarah Carson in the stage play Romancing SaGa THE STAGE ~Loanne ga Moeru Hi~,"『ロマサガ3』が舞台化！ ハリードやカタリナ、エレンらのキャストが発表、2017年4月より全国4都市で上演" (in Japanese). 2016-12-01. which was an adaptation of the game Romancing SaGa 3 from the SaGa series by Square (now Square Enix). On June 9, Niigaki was cast as the lead actress in the stage play Risako no Gachikoi ♡ Haiyuu Numa, running from August 5 to 13.https://twitter.com/suama_sweetnam/status/873064260523261958 Personal Life Family= Niigaki has a younger sister.Niigaki Risa. "妹" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2012-05-16. On March 9, 2012, Niigaki's grandmother passed away at the age of 78."大切な人" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2012-03-15. On January 28, 2017, she and her then-husband Kotani got a dog, a male toy poodle named Chobi."家族増えた(*^^*)" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2017-01-28.https://www.instagram.com/p/BPywXwHh3Eb/ |-|Relationships= On June 13, 2016, Niigaki announced she would be getting married to Kotani Yoshikazu."御報告" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2016-06-13."元モー娘。新垣里沙が7月に結婚 お相手は俳優の小谷嘉一" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-06-13. The couple met in 2013 as co-stars during the Zettai Kareshi play and had been dating for two years. Their marriage was registered on July 11."指輪っ♡" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2016-07-13. On October 24, 2016, Niigaki and her husband held a marriage party organized by Niigaki's company."結婚パーティー" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2016-10-24. Several talent were guests,"お ま け" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2016-10-24."後輩ちゃんそしてVTR" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2016-10-24. and they received several VTR messages from members who could not attend. They held a private wedding reception with their close friends and family on November 23,"披露宴 本番っ" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2016-10-24."披露宴 レポート" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2016-11-24. which fellow fifth generation members Takahashi Ai and Ogawa Makoto were guests."HAPPY WEDDING" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2016-11-24. Niigaki and Kotani went to Hawaii for their honeymoon on February 28, 2017 and brought their family with them for a wedding ceremony on March 2."In Hawaii !!!!!" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2017-02-28."いよいよ挙式" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2017-03-02. On January 5, 2018, she and Kotani both announced they had divorced. Although their marriage was short at one year and six months, they concluded in a discussion that it was best for them to go their separate ways."ご報告" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2018-01-05."ご報告" (in Japanese). Kotani Yoshikazu Official Blog. 2018-01-05. |-|Education= When Niigaki joined Morning Musume, she was a first middle school student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Niigaki Risa has acquired: *'Takahashi Ai:' Niigaki met Takahashi Ai during the 5th generation training camp and became close friends since. *'Ikuta Erina:' She gets along well with her junior Ikuta Erina. |-|Name Meaning= Niigaki's given name, "Risa", means hometown (里; ri) combined with one hundred-millionth (沙; sa). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Niigaki Risa: *'Gaki-san' (ガキさん): Official nickname used by members and fans. It was given to her by comedian Okamura Takashi when Morning Musume was the target of a "Nukiuchi Kimatsu Test" (Surprise End-of-Term Exam) special episode of Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! in 2003.Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!. 2003-04-05."みんな" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2012-02-27. *'Risa-chii' (りさちい): Used by fans. Profile Stats= * Name: Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) * Nickname: Gaki-san (ガキさん), Risa-chii (りさちい), Risarisa (りさりさ), Niinii (ニイニイ), Mame (マメ), Mame and Sacchun, Omame-chan (お豆ちゃん), MC GAKI * Birth date: * Birthplace: '''Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan * '''Blood type: B * Height: 154.5cm * Hello! Project Status: **2001-08-26: Member **2001-08-26: Morning Musume Member **2012-05-18: Graduated Morning Musume **2012-05-18: Graduated Hello! Project *' Status:' **2001-08-26: UP-FRONT PROMOTION member **2012-10-01: Transfered to *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Yellow-Green *'Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Color:' Yellow *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Dragon *'Western Zodiac:' Libra * 'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Morning Musume (2001–2012) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) ** Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) ** ZYX-α (2009-2012) ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2012) * '''Subgroups:' ** Tanpopo (2002) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) * Concert Units: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2012) * Shuffle Units: ** Happy 7 (2002) ** 7AIR (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) * Other: ** Pocky Girls (2002) ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) ** M-Line (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= * Hobby: Going to Disneyland, going to the Disney store * Favorite food: Eihire (dried stingray fins), Mickey waffles, grilled eel and parfaits * Disliked food: Fried meat * Favorite saying: "Be considerate every day and try the hardest you can! hehe" * Favorite color: Pea-green and white * Favorite flowers: Sunflowers * Favorite season: Winter * Specialty: Hangul, finishing a task, can text without looking at the keys, and is a self-proclaimed Disney master. * '''Favorite Animal: 'Cat, penguin Discography :''See Also: List:Niigaki Risa Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.01.26 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.01.26 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.01.26 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.01.26 Furusato (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Event V *2012.04.28 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ Albums *2012.09.05 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Solo Songs *2004.12.04 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2012.04.11 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (Matsuura Aya cover) Compilations *2012.12.04 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) Solo DVDs *2007.06.13 Alo-Hello! Niigaki Risa DVD *2009.01.21 Alo-Hello! 2 Niigaki Risa DVD *2010.07.14 Alo-Hello! 3 Niigaki Risa DVD *2012.05.16 as it is *2012.06.24 Morning Musume Niigaki Risa Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。新垣里沙卒業メモリアル) (DVD Magazine) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.29 Morning Days Happy Holiday ~ Tokubetsuhen Risa Niigaki Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka (～Morning Days Happy Holiday～特別編 新垣里沙 ファンクラブツアー in 静岡) *2014.11.27 Niigaki Risa Live ~ Popcorn to Uzura ~ & in Okinawa (新垣里沙 Live ～ ポップコーンとうずら～＆in沖縄) Publications Solo Photobooks #2004.10.07 Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) #2006.06.25 Amanatsu (あま夏) #2007.05.27 Isshun (一瞬) #2008.04.25 Happy Girl #2010.07.14 Alo!-Hello Niigaki Risa Photobook -MAHALO- (アロハロ！新垣里沙写真集-MAHALO-) #2012.04.27 ASCENSION Digital Photobooks *2011.10.21 Niigaki Risa "Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011" (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Risa version) *2012.06.11 Graduation (卒業) Group Photobooks *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook *2002.08.16 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Magazines Cover girl *2012.02.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.04.26 Hello! Channel Vol.8 *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (Back cover) (with Takahashi Ai) Works Movies *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2012 Days ~Watashi ga Aitsu ni Natta Toki...~ (デイズ 〜私がアイツになった時・・・〜) *2013 Tobidase Shinsengumi! (とびだせ新選組!) *2015 Black Film (ブラック・フィルム) TV Dramas *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) (as Sumire) *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) (as Kawahara Keiko) *2002 Angel Hearts (エンジェールハーツ) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Kei of Pink Lady) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) (as Super Bus Guide Niigaki) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2013 Dai! Tensai Terebi-kun Dora Machigai (大!天才てれびくんドラまちがい) *2015 Otona e Novel (オトナヘノベル) TV Programs *2001–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。) *2002–2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) (4 episodes) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) Anime *2007–2008 Robby to Kerobby (ロビーとケロビー) (as Athena) (37 episodes) *2014 Jewelincle ~12 no Yousei to Fushigina Houseki-Bako~ (JEWELINCLE じゅえりんくる〜12の妖精とふしぎな宝石箱〜) *2015– Ponpon Pororo (ポンポン ポロロ) (as Nyao) Music Videos *2014 Shinseikamattechan (神聖かまってちゃん) - Front Memory (フロントメモリー) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume (Host) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2002–2003 Tanpopo Henshubu OH-SO-RO! (タンポポ編集部 OH-SO-RO!) *2007–2008 GAKI KAME *2009–2010 FIVE STARS *2011–2012 Risa's NightHouse *2012 NHK Gekiraji Live SP (Radio Drama; as Takigawa Kazuko) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Nouveau) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as the Prince) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Murata Miyuu) *2010 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family (リアルエチュード『高橋さんと新垣さん家』) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Joan of Arc) *2011 Sanada Juyushi ~Bokura ga Mamori Takatta Mono~ (真田十勇士～ボクらが守りたかったもの～) (as Yukino) *2012 Minori (みのり) *2012 Stage Play "Tumbling" vol.3 (舞台「タンブリング」vol.3) *2012 Dietrich Ikita Aishita Eien ni (ディートリッヒ 生きた 愛した 永遠に) *2013 Kiben Hashire Melos (詭弁・走れメロス) *2013 Zettai Kareshi (絶対彼氏) (as Izawa Riiko) *2013 Taklimakan (タクラマカン) *2013 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 5th letter) *2013 Destiny (デスティニー) *2013 Onna, Hito Urei (オンナ、ひと憂。) *2013 Shiritsu Hasuhasu Jogakuin!! (私立ハスハス女学院!!) *2014 Uchouten Kazoku (有頂天家族) *2014 Anta Jutte Motta? (あんた十手もった？) *2014 BACK STAGE *2014 The Kaidan Alps Ichiman Jaku Final (The Kaidan アルプス一万尺 Final) *2014 SONG OF SOULS -Keichou Genma Senki- (SONG OF SOULS-慶長幻魔戦記-) *2014 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto (くるくると死と嫉妬) *2015 Taki Rentaro no Yuujin, to Chijin to Sonohoka no Moromoro (瀧廉太郎の友人、と知人とその他の諸々) *2015 Satsujinki Fujiko no Shoudou (殺人鬼フジコの衝動) *2015 Hoshi no Koe (ほしのこえ) *2015 Shinpan Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura (新版・義経千本桜) *2015 Lizzy Borden Jiken (リジー・ボーデン事件) (as Lizzy Borden) *2015 Maboroshi no Jou ~Sengoku no Utsukushiki Kyouki~ (幻の城 〜戦国の美しき狂気〜) *2015 Soshuu Yakyoku (蘇州夜曲) *2016 Hoshikuzu no Machi ~ Kanketsu-hen (星屑の町～完結篇) *2016 Akatsuki no Yona (暁のヨナ) (as Yona) *2016 Cherry Boys (チェリーボーイズ) *2016 Kiben Hashire Melos (詭弁・走れメロス) *2016 Sin of Sleeping Snow *2016 Tenkyuugi THE SPHERE (天球儀 THE SPHERE) *2016 And so this is Xmas *2016 Tsuki no Kodomo the Musical (月の子供 the Musical) *2016 Hoshizora Rock (星空ロック) *2016 Kengo Shogun Yoshiteru (Zenpen) (剣豪将軍義輝 (前編)) *2017 Hotoke no Iroha (ほとけのいろは) *2017 Minna, Cinderella ga Yaritai. (皆、シンデレラがやりたい。) *2017 Romacing SaGa THE STAGE ~Loanne ga Moeru Hi~ (ロマンシング サガ THE STAGE 〜ロアーヌが燃える日〜) (as Sarah Carson) *2017 Nemurenu Yoru no Honky Tonk Blues Dai San Shou ~Kakusei~ (眠れぬ夜のホンキートンクブルース第三章〜覚醒〜) *2017 Risako no Gachikoi ♡ Haiyuu Numa (りさ子のガチ恋♡俳優沼) Rankings *She ranked #68 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artist do you want as your girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She ranked #65 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2007 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *She ranked #18 in CDTV's February 2008 "Which artists would you have as a girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She was voted 9th favorite member in the 2008 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2009 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2010 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *She was voted 4th favorite member in the 2011 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was voted 9th favorite member in the 2012 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html Trivia *She is the youngest member and the last to graduate of the 5th generation. *She held the record for longest serving member of Hello! Project (also Morning Musume, until 6th generation member Michishige Sayumi took the spot on October 12th, 2013). *Prior to joining Morning Musume, Niigaki was a finalist out of 1,000 entrants in the Kiss Girl Audition to become the new Tomy image girl, held by TV Tokyo's Oha Suta program. She appeared in a commercial with the other finalist, Hasegawa Ai, for Tomy Karaoke Machine Kiss-site, but ultimately lost out the Grand Prix prize to Hasegawa (ironically, Niigaki later starred in a commercial for the same company as a part of Morning Musume). *Niigaki did some work as a magazine model since spring 2000. *In a recent Jpop Wave interview, she said that her favorite KPOP artists are BoA, Se7en and TVXQ. *On August 26, 2011, Niigaki and Takahashi Ai reached 10 years in Morning Musume. *Niigaki and Takahashi held the joint record for longest tenures as members of the group. They also participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35. She later surpassed Takahashi and participated in the most singles of any Morning Musume member, with 37 until 6th generation member Michishige Sayumi surpassed the record with 38. *Called her grandmother "Baba-chan". *Niigaki was the youngest member ever to become sub-leader, being only 18 at the time, until member Fukumura Mizuki was assigned sub-leader at age 16. *Goto Maki called her "NiiNii". *She is allergic to cats and pollen. *Her shoe size is 37. *Has said that the song that gets her fired up at concerts is "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" and the song that fits her perfectly is "Shanimuni Paradise". *Her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members are the following: **Takahashi Ai: Sabaa! (Refreshing!) **Kamei Eri: PPP!! (Poke Poke Puu~) **Michishige Sayumi: Surprisingly quick!!! **Tanaka Reina: Hyper Hyper Girl. **Kusumi Koharu: Does things at her own pace. **Mitsui Aika: Intelligent. **Junjun: Crybaby. **Linlin: Interesting. *The other members' opinions on Niigaki's character are the following: **Takahashi: Reliable person. **Kamei: Sparkling! **Michishige: Nice!! **Tanaka: Reliable. **Kusumi: Reliable. **Mitsui: Reliable. **Junjun: Hardworking. **Linlin: Green princess! *She was the last remaining member in Morning Musume and Hello! Project that joined before Hello! Project Kids. *In 2011, she said that if she could become another Hello! Project member that she would become Sayashi Riho or Suzuki Kanon, because she wants to see what it's like to be young again. *Ikuta Erina said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, that she would be Niigaki. *In Yorosen!, she taught Morning Musume about coming-of-age celebrations. *In Japan Files comments for 10 MY ME, all members said that Niigaki is the best rapper of Morning Musume. *Niigaki is the only member to have ever been once the youngest member, and become leader of Morning Musume and the oldest member of Hello! Project. *It was shown on Hello Pro! TIME that she was learning Korean. *She announced her graduation on January 2, 2012 at Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ after being leader for only three months and two days. *She has the third shortest tenure as the leader, the first being Fujimoto Miki, and the second being Yaguchi Mari. *She is the fourth Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, the first being Ichii Sayaka, second being Ishikawa Rika, and third being Takahashi Ai. *She is sometimes called Mame-chan (bean) due to her small face. *She named Abe Natsumi as the Morning Musume member she admired the most. Stated in Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER that when she was young she asked her mother to cut her hair like Abe's which, according to Niigaki, made her looked like "Gegege no Kitaro" instead, leaving her traumatized. *In March 2012, her "Baba-chan" (grandma) passed away. *She recently transferred her blog from Oricon to Ameba. Until then she was the only Morning Musume member to have an Oricon blog. *Her grandparents are from Okinawa. *She is the seventh Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, the fourth being Kusumi Koharu, the fifth being Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin and the sixth being Takahashi Ai. *She said when she thinks of China she thinks of Junjun and Linlin. *In a Hello! Morning episode, she was called the greediest member of Morning Musume. *Niigaki had her first kiss during the Zettai Kareshi stage play in March 2013. See Also *Gallery:Niigaki Risa *List:Niigaki Risa Concerts & Events Apperances *List:Niigaki Risa Discography Featured In Honorary Titles Niigaki Family Tree References }} External Links *J.P ROOM Profile *Ameba Blog *Twitter *Instagram | Former Instagram *WEAR *Official Fanclub Page cs:Niigaki Risa es:Niigaki Risa fr:Niigaki Risa it:Niigaki Risa Category:Niigaki Risa Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Category:Happy 7 Category:Tanpopo Category:7AIR Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:1988 Births Category:2001 Additions Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:ZYX Category:Blood Type B Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Group Leaders Category:October Births Category:ZYX-a Category:2012 Departures Category:M-line Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Soloists Category:Robby and Kerobby Category:Pocky Girls Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Libra Category:J.P. Room Category:Members who are divorced